geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peppa Pig - "Darkness"
Hi, my name is Jake. I'm 13 years old and go to the doctor twice a month for therapy. You might be wondering,"Why are you telling me that you have therapy?" Well, I'll tell you why. I guess I should begin by explaining how one weekend I was home alone. I was 12 when this happened, so it was pretty normal to be home alone at that age. No one was home except for me and my dog, Frank. I was going through some boxes in my attic. I had searched every box except one. I went over to the box and looked inside. It was full of Peppa Pig DVDs I hadn't viewed since I was 4. I loved the show as a kid, but started to hate it when I was 7. I decided to search through it anyway, due to curiosity. All of the DVDs I had watched, except for two of them. One of them was an Easter special of Peppa Pig and another which looked rather weird to me. Yes, it was a Peppa Pig DVD. But, it was a really bizzare one. The cover was just white with some writing on it that said PEPPA PIG - 3 EPISODE SPECIAL. I was confused. So, I took the DVD case downstairs and opened it. The DVD had some writing on it as well. It said "PEPPA PIG" in black marker. There was more writing underneath it that said "3 EPISODE SPECIAL" in red sharpie. I placed the disc into my DVD player only to realize that it didn't include 3 episodes, only one. The episode was called: "Darkness". That was an unusual title for an episode of a children's show. I clicked on the episode. After watching it, I was almost scared to death. To be honest, that's why I now go to therapy. The episode began with the theme song, but there was no sound. The last image from the opening showed a drawing of Peppa standing in the middle of nowhere. The background was nothing more than a black void. Peppa was staring at me with large hollowed-out eyes and a creepy smile. The image stayed on the screen for what seemed like two minutes straight. Then, the screen faded to black. Finally, it went to the actual episode. Peppa was sitting on her bed with a somber look on her face. She was crying for what seemed like a minute and a half. Then, Peppa started to look at me. In the voice of a twelve-year old girl, she said: "Please, help me! I can't live like this anymore." Soon, Peppa walked out of her room and towards the front door. Peppa was walking for about five minutes, when she stopped. She then looked at me again. Peppa turned her head away. She then turned around and walked back into her house. Peppa sat down on the stairs, crying. I had never seen her this depressed. Soon, George went up to Peppa. Peppa simply said "GO AWAY!" in an angry voice. George didn't go away. Now, Peppa was mad. She grabbed George's dinosaur and smashed it into pieces on the floor. George started bawling and ran downstairs. Peppa then went to her room. She walked in, looked at me, and said: "The reason I'm sad... is because... I... was... adopted!" Peppa then started to cry. But this wasn't the way she usually cry. Her crying sounded almost realistic. Peppa grabbed a rope from her closet and hung herself with it. Ever since then, I have suffered from many frightening hallucinations about this non-particular episode. Eventually, I smashed the DVD into bits. Now, I was curious. Why was the episode called "Darkness"? This episode had nothing to do with darkness whatsoever (except for the black screens). I reported this to the police, but they were obviously no help. If you ever find this DVD, please contact me. Category:Peppa Pig Category:Suicide Category:Darkness Category:Lost Episodes Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:DVD Category:Cliche Category:Lost DVD